


three dollar burritos

by rumpledvelvet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/rumpledvelvet
Summary: Our two favorite conspiracy theorists do Halloween in New York City, or 'how Keith and Pidge BS their way into 3 dollar burritos from Chipotle on Halloween"





	three dollar burritos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween guys! 
> 
> I'm still behind on a lot of week events but I got this idea and I had to run with it!
> 
> Also, yeah, you can totally bullshit a costume and get a burrito for 3 dollars at Chipotle. They really do not care what you have on so long as you have an explanation for it. Get that cheap food, guys.

If someone who didn’t know Keith very well took in his current state – laying on his couch in his binder and boxers, playing Pokemon Sun with Law and Order: SVU in the background – they would likely make the incorrect assumption that he didn’t care about Halloween. They would probably assume he thought it was a holiday for children and Big Businesses and that his inactivity was his form of protest. 

They would be  _ entirely _ incorrect because the only time Keith would be caught dead supporting America’s Capitalistic Tendencies was during Halloween. He was simply waiting for Pidge to arrive and for the clock to strike 3PM so they could go to Chipotle and get their hands on 3 dollar burritos with  _ queso _ – Keith – and guacamole – Pidge. It had been their tradition for a few years now and they had absolutely  _ no _ intention of breaking it now. 

Benson was in the middle of interrogating a suspect and Keith was  _ aggressively _ throwing Pokeballs at a low level Stufful when Pidge let themself into the apartment, their Loch Ness Monster keychain rattling against the rest of their keys cheerfully. Keith was almost positive that Pidge had every intention of being heard by everyone as they walked down the street, it was almost charming if it didn’t give him a headache after a few hours. “You’re  _ late _ ,” He accused, not looking up from the shaking Pokeball on his DS’ top screen.  _ One _ ,  _ two _ …

“Caught.” Pidge announced as the Pokeball stilled and the pink red panda Pokemon that Keith had been trying to catch for the better part of an hour was finally caught. Damn them. “And I’m not  _ late _ , you know how New York is when it gets a little windy.” He did. The trains never wanted to run on time in case a tiny branch happened to fall across the tracks. It was a shame. 

Pidge finally turned their attention to Keith’s outfit and lifted one brow. “What are you supposed to be?” 

“Depression,” Keith replied with a complete deadpan before tilting his head back to look at his best friend. They were in their usual ‘it’s fucking cold in this hell city’ garb of an oversized bubble jacket, shorts over leggings, and a scarf that was at least three times as long as they were tall. Keith would know as he knitted the scarf for them last Christmas. “What are  _ you _ supposed to be?”

“A tired college student,” they said while moving Keith’s legs so they could make themself at home on the couch. They took the remote to the TV and promptly went to where Keith had recorded  _ A Nightmare Before Christmas  _ to put that on rather than SVU. 

Keith snorted, though he didn’t mind the change very much at all. “Is that even a  _ costume _ for you?” Pidge didn’t dignify that with a response, instead turning up the volume on the TV as the overture started. With his Stufful caught, Keith took to running around the same area in order to find a female Salandit for his ideal team. “So, what are you  _ actually _ wearing tonight?” Keith was considering wearing all black and that broad brimmed black hat that Lance had gotten him as a gag present for his birthday eight days prior. He would be the Low Budget Supreme and people would have to love it or get out.

“A sheet that I cut eyeholes in. I will be the ghost that my childhood creativity never let me be,” Pidge said with an extreme level of certainty, pulling a pastel green sheet out of their backpack and a pair of safety scissors to cut the eyeholes into. Keith didn’t  _ want _ to question their vision, but he found his mouth opening anyway. 

“I thought sheet ghosts were supposed to white, not mint green.” 

Pidge scoffed, their tongue sticking out the corner of their mouth as they very carefully cut through the sheet. “You have  _ no _ vision. One, it’s not  _ mint green _  –”

“It definitely is, but do go on.” 

“– _ Two _ , it’s supposed to be ectoplasm. If were weren’t going to get burritos I would carry around slim and drop it every so often so I could leave a  _ trail _ .” ...Well, he certainly couldn’t deny that when Pidge had a vision, they had a  _ vision. _ No wonder they didn’t have the control to be a sheet ghost as a child; he wondered if they would name their ‘ghostsona’ for the evening and give them a tragic death. Knowing them? There was a good chance of it. 

“If you still want to go to the Village Halloween Parade you can put some slime in your backpack and do your whole..slime situation then.” Keith let out a soft breath as he caught the female Salandit, quickly saving his game and pulling his legs out of Pidge’s lap to stand up and get dressed. “How brick is it outside?”    
  
“Full Adult Brick. You’re going to want to wear pants and probably long sleeves.” They held up their mutilated sheet for his perusal, head tilting. “How does it look?”

“Perfect. I have some paint laying around if you want to make it look gory or something,” he said as he turned to walk into the section of his studio apartment that he considered to be the ‘bedroom’. 

With Pidge’s weather advice at the front of his mind he grabbed a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and an oversized turtleneck he’d stolen from Regris the last time he had spent the night at his boyfriend’s apartment. He finished off the outfit with is worn black leather Doc Martens, his leather jacket and that  _ ridiculous _ hat that he’d probably have to thank Lance for. After a moment’s thought, he swiped on his favorite red lipstick and inspected his reflection in the full length mirror to the left of his bed. “Pidgey!” 

“What’s up, kitty cat?” They turned around to sit with their knees on the couch, hazel eyes widening in surprise as they took in Keith’s look. “Holy  _ shit _ , you look amazing! Wait, let me put my sheet on and we can get in line at Chipotle before it gets too crazy. I’ll have to fight someone if I don’t get my 3 dollar burrito today.” Pidge hopped off of the couch and pulled their  _ mint green _ sheet over their head before they struck a dramatic pose that showed off their green high top Converse. Keith could already tell that they were going to make one  _ hell _ of a pair walking down the New York City streets and he couldn’t  _ wait _ . 

Luckily for them, they didn’t need to get on the train to go to the nearest Chipotle because Keith was smart enough to pick an apartment that was within walking distance of his favorite restaurant. They weren’t even halfway to the restaurant before they were stopped by several mothers saying how  _ cute _ it was that Keith was taking his younger sibling trick or treating and how their parents must be  _ so _ proud of him. 

“I  _ cannot _ be that short,” Pidge complained once they’d been stopped another few times, stomping up to the Chipotle counter to recite their usual order: burrito, white rice, pinto beans, fajita veggies, chicken, mild salsa, cheese, and guacamole. “Am I  _ short _ ?” They asked the woman folding their burrito, pout imperceptible behind the green sheet. 

“You can say ‘yes’, it’s okay,” Keith supplied when the woman looked a little panicked, shaking his head before ordering his own burrito, though in spanish: burrito, brown rice, fajita veggies, steak, queso, medium salsa, more cheese, and lettuce. He popped a lactaid pill before handing Pidge a ten dollar bill to pay for their food. “Pidge, you’re  _ literally _ five-foot-even. I don’t know why you’re surprised people think you’re a kid in a sheet ghost costume.”

Keith could tell from the way that Pidge paused that his friend had forgotten exactly what costume they had chosen to where for the evening. “Oh.”

“Yeah, it’s okay though. Because you know what  _ that _ means? Free. Candy.” Keith grinned at them, grabbing the tray with their burritos and drinks.

Pidge laughed happily at Keith’s suggestion, shouting a cheerful “Happy Halloween!” to the cashier while Keith found them both a table. If there was an advantage to being so short, it was having friends who were willing to get free candy with you. “So, we eat this, go trick or treating, and then meet up with the gang for the parade?” 

Keith nodded, raising his soda for a toast. “To us?”

“ _ Always _ ,” Pidge grinned, tapping their cup against Keith’s. “Happy Halloween, best friend.”

“Happy Halloween, Pidge.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](https://whitepeachpidge.tumblr.com/)! happy halloween! comments & kudos make me happy!


End file.
